


You Don't Do Boyfriends

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e02: It's All Her Fault, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Walsh doesn't do boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Do Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little coda to episode 2 cross-posted from Tumblr.

You don’t do boyfriends.

Connor has those four words echoing in his head since he told that Michaela earlier. His own personal motto. On fucking repeat.

At first he’s glad for the constant chorus. It has gotten that annoyingly catchy Taylor Swift song out of his head for the first time in weeks. A song that his lovely neighbor has had on full blast, every morning, for weeks and which, gun to his head, he would adamantly deny ever singing along to…or purchasing himself. And, the repeated mantra keeps him from doing something stupid and helps him focus on the work at hand. It’s good. It’s all good.

He hears it as his finger hovers over Oliver’s name in his phone, half debating between calling again or texting. You don’t do boyfriends. He swipes out of the program and shoves the phone in his pocket, ignoring the semi-pitying glance from Michaela.

He hears it as he lays in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about some stupid, adorable nerd with glasses when he should be thinking about the case. Or, you know, sleeping. You don’t do boyfriends. He turns over to punch his pillow into a more comfortable position and tries to convince himself that the only reason he is thinking about it at all is because Oliver had a much more comfortable mattress.

He hears it as he ducks out of post-court drinks with the group and finds himself calling for takeout from a place he knows is near Oliver’s neighborhood. You don’t do boyfriends. He tells himself to shut the fuck up and goes into a minor tailspin over what to order for dinner.

He hears it in 5.1 Dolby Digital surround sound as he climbs the stairs to Oliver’s apartment carrying takeout. He hadn’t known what Oliver might like, didn’t really care to analyze why he was so worried about ordering dinner, and was not about to ask the disgruntled teen taking his order to read off the specials for a third time so he just got the last thing she’s said. What the fuck do you care if it’s got something in it he’s allergic to? YOU DON’T DO BOYFRIENDS!

That last one made him pause on the landing for Oliver’s floor. He could still leave. Oliver didn’t know he was here. No one knew he was here. He still had time to turn around and go back home. Or call up Laurel or Wes or even that grade-A douche Asher to see where they were all having tonight’s post-Keating review. That is what he should do. Ditch the food, call one of them, and have another night of bonding with his co-workers while also working recon on his competition. He nods to himself. Satisfied with his decision.

He needs to remember what he was really doing here. Remember that this thing with Oliver was not anything even close to something resembling a relationship. He and Oliver have a mutually beneficial…understanding that he is using to advance his career and nothing more. He doesn’t do boyfriends.

He nods to himself once more for good measure and raises a hand to knock on Oliver’s door. His mind goes blank for a moment that spins out like an eternity as he stands there, waiting like an idiot, carrying takeout, and hoping for what? Forgiveness? What are you doing? Didn’t you just decide to try and catch up with the others? You don’t do boyfriends. You don’t do boyfriends. You don’t do boyfriends.

Oliver opens the door and his mind finally shuts the fuck up.

Hours later, he hears it again, laying next to that stupidly, adorable nerd who he is totally not watching sleep. He smiled to himself a little as Oliver let out a small snore, finding it so cute he is practically disgusted with himself. You don’t do boyfriends.

Yes, he conceded. He didn’t do boyfriends. But, as he raised a hand to brush it through his not-boyfriend’s hair, Connor thought that, for a little while at least, he could get used to doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
